


That One Mistake (Suna Ever Made)

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, M/M, Mama Fox in Action, Suna What've You Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “What have you done this time, Suna…”Suna Rintarou, sixteen years old, was now regretting every choice he made that led him to present time.





	That One Mistake (Suna Ever Made)

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> (Originally) written for Drabbletober Day 24: Dealing with Children.

They found a lost child when they were having get-together-time at the mall.

 

They tried to calm him down, but to no avail. Atsumu bribed said child with his beloved puddings, but the child was crying still. Osamu offered him—the lost child—candies, but the boy shook his head and went on crying.

 

Realizing something, Ojiro hit their head gently and said, “Of course he is scared! He’s surrounded by big, unknown strangers—“

 

“Then we should find someone _not_ big enough to calm him down, right?” Suna proposed.

 

The four of them were silent for a while (the child was still crying his eyes out), before a certain someone’s murderous aura loomed over them.

 

“Not big enough, eh?”

 

Feeling Kita’s murderous glare directly to his back, Suna shivered. He regretted his life choice already. He was about to apologize when Kita walked past him, _ignored him_ , and crouched in front of the crying child.

 

The Twin clapped his shoulders, congratulating him for escaping from the Grim Reaper—at least, for now.

 

Back to the Captain and the Lost Child.

 

Kita was cupping the boy’s cheeks with both of his hand. He looked gentle, for once, which surprised the second years. Atsumu unconsciously whispered, “So he can be gentle too after all…”

 

 “Why are you crying?” Kita asked, softly. The boy was no longer crying, only sniffles, puffy eyes, and runny nose remained behind. Stuttering, he answered, “I-I’m scared. I can’t find my mother—I can’t go home—“

 

“Hey, don’t cry. We’ll help you find her. For a time being, let’s go to lost children service center, okay?”

 

The child nodded, sniffling. Kita held the child’s left hand, whispering something to soothe him. After making sure the child had stopped crying for real, he turned to his teammates with such glare (Suna hid himself behind Ojiro) and ordered, “Wait for me here. Don’t you dare move an inch from where you are, got it?”

 

The second year trio saluted him stiffly.

 

With that, Kita left them with Ojiro (who was holding his laugh) and took the child to lost children service.

 

The silence that fell upon them was broken with Atsumu saying, “Kita-san will make a nice housewife, won’t he?” dreamily.

 

His three teammates immediately threw shocked looks at him.

 

Suna, for once, looked _horrified_.

 

“Ah, yeah. Of course he will. He will be the best in Japan, I’m sure of it.” Atsumu nodded to himself, then smiled brightly as an idea popped in his head.  “I wonder if he wants to become mine…?”

 

Osamu made a choked noise, and looked ready to faint.

 

Ojiro elbowed Suna carefully. “What have you done this time, Suna…”

 

Suna Rintarou, sixteen years old, was now regretting every choice he made that led him to present time.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**[End]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
